


Time to tell Steve

by Haylie_Myers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Steve to learn the Stark family secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to tell Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I'm finally posting a new story. I wrote this story awhile ago before Agent Carter came out. But it does fit into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It will eventually fit into my MCU AU universe. But as I haven't finished that. This is just a snap shot into the universe. I know it's been awhile since I updated my the 100 story The Kane Family and I will get back to that I've just hit inspiration for MCU stories. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I'm also currently writing a Thor AU which leads into an agents of shield AU. Which will also lead into a MCU AU. 
> 
> But due to those changes in the universe some of the later movies will change or disappear. Not sure I'm nowhere near Phase Three. Or the end of Phase Two. But I'm also changing some of those movies as I keep getting inspiration for them. 
> 
> Next I'm posting my Captain America Civil War fanfiction, which has been posted to fanfiction.net. I have more stories for that universe.

The day is like any other Steve has decided to go and visit Peggy. No ones around at the Avengers Tower even Tony has gone out, so it's the perfect day for it. No bad guys fight as of yet. Steve arrives at the retirement home and goes in to visit Peggy and is shocked to find Tony in the room with Peggy.

He gathered he would know her but never expected to find him here. He thought he had seen Tony here at least once before driving off as he arrived. He asks Tony "what are you doing here?" Curiosity getting the best of him.

"Visiting Peggy" Tony states

Steve wants to question why but decides against it.

Tony noticing the question in his eyes "tells him it's not his place say" this just confuses him even more when he asked Sharon one time about how he thought he saw Tony here Sharon told him the exact same thing it wasn't her place to tell him. This just makes him more curious.

Tony noticing this turns to Peggy "you need to tell him" he tells her. But she is afraid, afraid of how he will feel about it and he will react. "You know there is one word which would give it all away" Tony tells her. "I don't want to do it, stop being so stubborn" Peggy tells him

"I know it will hurt"

"you've explained it all to me, I know, I understand, Just tell him please"

"he's my friend, he was yours he deserves to know the truth"

"And probably stop confusing him"

"He has to be really confused right now"

"You are too much like your father!" Peggy tells Tony

"Aw Come on!" Tony complains jokingly

So Peggy starts her story "Steve there's something you should know, about the past, the secret only a few people know"

"After we lost you it was hard, Howard was one of the only ones who understood, especially with all the changes. He was the one person I could trust, even when he was being a complete well you know… Seriously I could hate him sometimes but never really. We spent a lot of time together, working together and eventually creating Shield. It was then that we knew whatever happened we would always be in the spotlight in danger, shield was ours and it would always be but we couldn't let anyone get to us through the other. We were best friends and that's all according to the world"

"Are you saying, what I think your saying?" Steve asks her

"Please Steve just let me finish, while I can" Peggy pleads with him

Steve doesn't speak again.

So Peggy continues "But yes we fell for each other and I loved him with all my heart"

Steve wants to interrupt again but the look Peggy gives him and her words from earlier stop him.

"Howard and I got together but we kept it from the world, we had too the world we lived in wasn't safe to tell anyone. Only Jarvis and my friend Angie knew. They always knew, especially Jarvis he was our friend as well as Howard's butler. Eventually Howard proposed to me and I accepted that's when we realised we needed a media front for the public and that's where Maria came in, she wasn't actually Howard's wife that was just a media front. Maria was actually really nice we both got along with her really well. With Maria becoming the media front I was able to marry Howard. Later when I became pregnant with our son Tony" she points to Tony "Tony is my son"

This just leaves Steve speechless, this was not what he really expected when he found out why Tony was visiting Peggy. Originally he thought it must have been because he just a family friend.

Peggy continues again "Maria once again become the media front and no one knew that Tony was really my son, no one at shield, no one in the public"

"When Howard and Maria were killed in the car crash it devastated me, I lost the love of my life and a friend"

"According to the public Jarvis became responsible for Tony but in reality he was still my son and I was there for him"

"We had lost both Howard and it hurt a lot, but we had each other, he still had me"

"the hardest was not being able to show exactly how much I missed him and how much it hurt to have lost Howard, to the world we were just friends, but he had become my everything and it was hard for Tony too, having lost his dad and having to pretend it didn't hurt as much as it did as the world didn't know how much he meant to him"

"Sometimes I wished we could just forget all the secrecy but we couldn't, it was for our own protection"

"Who knows what would have happened to us if the world had known"

Tony comes over and holds her hand. To give her the strength and support to finish the story.

"So I have always been there for my son and I know how much he loves Pepper, likelier much I loved Howard"

"I miss him everyday, it's been so long"

"I miss him too mum" Tony says

"Thanks Tony" she thanks him

"So yeah, that's the story, I'm sorry I hadn't told you, but I didn't know what to say to you, we didn't want to hurt you"

"In the end I wouldn't want my life any different"

"I lived a full life, a bit different but I loved it. I just wish Howard could have seen you being found"

"We never stopped looking for you even after we got together, I told him I loved him and it wouldn't change if we found you, I'm sorry but he was my life, my love, my everything"

Steve finally gets to talk "it's ok I understand, it's hurts you kept it from me but I was gone and you found love, who knows even if we would have lasted even if I stayed, we not have and then you still married him, we will never know, but it's ok and I'm happy to know the family secret"

"Happy for you, happy you had an amazing life, that's all I hoped"

"Wait have you moved on too, who's the lucky lady?" Peggy questions him

"I know you got along with my niece Sharon, but that's just friendship isn't it, so maybe that Maria that your always talking about"

"Maria? Maria who? The only Maria I know is Hill, it can't be her? Can it?" Tony questions him

The look on Steves face gives it away.

"OMG, you and Hill!"

"Tony, leave me alone" Steve complains

"Oh, it is!" Tony states excitingly

"Tony leave IT!" Steve tries again

"But? But? Maria Hill?" Tony continues

Peggy sees the look on Steves face and decided to intervene.

"Tony, leave him alone!" Peggy tells him

"BUT MUM" Tony complains

"I said leave it! For now just let him be, he's been though enough today!" Peggy tells her son

"Fine! But just for you" Tony reluctantly tells her

"OMG, this is so funny, seriously never thought I'd see that!" Steve comments

Tony pouts, but Peggy just smiles glad she can show this side of her to Steve.

"You just got him to shut up!" "I've only seen Pepper do that" Steve tells her

"Well that's the thing about being his mother" Peggy tells him

"The most important woman in a mans life can do that"

"He will always respect them"

"Ok, I get it!" Steve complains.

"Just wait until Maria starts using it on you, you will do anything for her" Peggy teases him

"Ok, ok" Steve complains, why did she have start too.

"Can you tell me more stories about you and Howard?" Steve asks her, wanting to learn more and chance the topic.

So the three of them spend the rest of the time reminiscing on stories of the past. Steve gets to know the family as it is now and is happy for them, Happy Peggy found someone and he knew Howard, he could be an idiot but he would have loved Peggy with everything. Stopped doing some of the stuff he did just for her. Because he loved her that much. He always thought Howard had a thing for Peggy and if he hadn't been around she might have been with him. Peggy and Howard always had this connection. They were always there for each other.

Eventually it was time to leave, they both said there goodbyes to Peggy and headed back to the Avengers Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> hope you enjoyed it
> 
> please review if you get the chance


End file.
